Partner
by Yamashina Risaki
Summary: You can betray me however you want as long as you stay by my side. Soul/Maka. One-shot.


**W****hatever happens to the plot, characters or timeline in this one-shot has nothing to do with the anime/manga. **

**I d****o not own Soul Eater. **

**Summary: **** You can betray me however you want as long as you stay by my side. Soul/Maka One-shot.**

**Partner****  
**

**Tokyo Streets**

**23:35**

His cold, emotionless, blood-red pair of eyes scanned the area not letting any of his guards or streets instincts down. The smell of the metallic liquid around was overpowering his senses; blood had successfully covered any living being around. As he took the cancer stick from his mouth between his fingers heaving a puff, he walked towards his motive.

She kept her hollow orbs fixed on his bloody pair. Lying on the dump, her vision remained focused and her mind remembered every single detail of the night. Her throat was sore from all the screaming and her body felt like it had been ripped into a few thousand pieces by those _**beasts**_. There was an unreadable expression on his face. Was it sympathy? Or was it the same as what _**they**_ had given her?

"I won't give in to you." She hissed in a painful voice, "You think by rescuing me-"

"You're wrong." Moonlight shone on his sharp features luminating the young man's silver mane. He took another puff on the deadly stick before throwing the bud on the concrete, stepping onto it. All along he kept his eyes fixed on the fallen woman before him, "You're of use to me. All I need is your status. I want you to stay by my side."

She looked at him and laughed insanely catching her breathe again, "You're asking a woman who had just been raped by a few hundred men to stay by your side. And who said you could **use** me?"

Her large yet sharp green orbs challenged. Instead of getting heated up, the vicious man before her lifted an amused eyebrow. As much as he disliked being countered, the way she stayed **barely** dressed below him and _commanded_ him had kept him amazed.

"How about this," He knelt down to her eye level and tilted her chin, his face remained inches before hers, "Be my partner. I'll make sure no one survives a second touching you **again**."

She smirked, "You're asking Albarn Maka, the daughter of the decreased Death Scythe, to be your woman. Who do you think you are?"

"Soul Eater Evans. The next Death Scythe after your father died." Soul gave a twisted smile and leaned into her lips biting her lower lips drawing blood into his mouth, gaining an irritated grunt from her, "Death City is under my control. Who do you think I am?"

Maka licked her bruised lips in annoyance, "Make me your woman."

"My pleasure." He brushed his lips against her exposed neck resting his arms beside her body as she arched towards him. The way he had treated her now was nothing **not** gentle. His lips kept her senses awake, making her want more of it. So, the merciless Death Scythe has a weakness. However, a part of her really did not wish to betray this man.

**Death City**

**05:45**

Droplets of wetness fell off his face. Rain. Or tears? He stared emotionlessly at the scene in front of his unfold. Maka Albarn, his _partner_, was caught being a spy from the _Witches_. She was adopted into the Witches right before the night he found her. It was a betrayal from the start. She was locked inside his personal cell. _They_ had made him do the interrogations, _himself_. Personally. Seeing the injuries on her body, most of them were caused by his men. How he wished he could _personally_ rip them apart for torturing her, _his mate_.

She looked at him sadly. Deep in her heart she knew she had hurt him. How could she blame him for breaking his promise of not letting her get hurt? She had not been there for him when he had trusted her so deeply. _**She**_ is his weakness.

Soul leaned towards her, and embraced the smaller form. He inhaled the smell lingering in her moist hair and continued softly, "You can betray me however you want as long as you stay by my side."

Years of trainings, for the first time so many years had passed, she felt tears leaving her eyes. How could she ever betray such innocent young man? She could not imagine life without his presence. He is feared by many, kills without flinching and manages his life as the Death Scythe of Death City. But he is just another normal man when it comes to _her_, Maka Albarn.

Guilt had eaten her soul alive. She had surrendered her life to him the day he picked her as his partner, _his mate_. She can no longer leave this man. He is the living prison for her broken soul. There is no key, nor lock. She had his freedom. He had her heart.

"I'll stay." She quietly responded.

**Owari**

**Please review so I'll know how my readers feel about th****is one-shot. Thank you for reading till the end. Hope you have enjoyed your stay.**

**山科 梨咲**


End file.
